Romantic Date
by Miyano Ran
Summary: Shiho is finally cheerful! Shiho and Shinichi are dating! Shinichi will tell her something important in that 'special' day. Pls read review, onegai!


Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/ Cased Closed. Aoyama Gosho's the real author of this amazing story. But, this IS my story.

**Romantic Date**

A/N: Hi! I am Miyano Ran again! Please read, review and enjoy! No flames! Please! Sorry if my story is much too sappy for you. I don't know why I can even write such a sappy story! I usually write on mystery, suspense, angst and comedy. I don't really write over romantic things, but, I don't know why. This story just popped out of my head!! I don't know why I chose to write this story in the first place! I usually hate romance. Sorry if it is too romantic, but, the genre IS romance and the title IS 'Romantic Date' right? But, I still think this story is too romantic. Anyway, Shiho is still herself today. She is just sweeter, less sarcastic, shyer, and more jolly than usual because she changed her pessimistic and gloomy attitude these past few years. She seems to be enjoying her new peaceful life, so, yeah; maybe when you read this, she doesn't seem like Shiho at all, no sarcasms. But, hey, it's not illegal to change someone's character, is it? If you're expecting to see Shiho's sarcastic personality here, well, sorry, you came to the wrong story. You won't find it here, I'm afraid. But, I hope you still like it. Besides, these are usually the criteria for an ideal girl, ne? She is NOT, wait…well, maybe, kinda like an OOC. OOC means- Out of Character. Sorry if you hate it though. But, still, I hope you will like this fic. If you hated it, please tell me in a nice way, I don't mind. And, if you liked it, tell me as well. No matter what you write in your review, it's okay, as long as there are NO FLAMES. I enjoyed writing this. :)

Fiction Rating: T

Pairing: Shinichi X Shiho

Genre: Plain Romance (Yuck)

One Shot

Status: Complete

**Chapter 1:**

_Prologue _

_Shiho was eating lunch when……………………………_

_Ring…………Ring…………Ring……………………_

_She dropped her chopsticks and walked over to the telephone._

"_Hello?" She asked with her sweet voice._

"_Hi Shiho- chan! It's me, Shinichi!" He greeted happily._

_Shiho blushed shades of red when she heard his voice. Her heart beat fast. She smiled._

"_Hi. N…Nice of you to have called." She answered sweetly while blushing._

"_Ahhhhhhhh…………………Shiho's voice is sweet as ever!" He thought._

_He coughed. He smiled._

"_Shiho- chan, mind if I ask you out? Are…Are you free…t…to…to…tonight? For…For dinner, eight o' clock? My treat? I…you see…me…I…I have something to…um…er…tell you. Something important." Shinichi offered, his voice shaking while crossing his index and middle finger. He bit his lip. He was nervous at the moment. He blushed. He wished that she would say yes. _

_Shiho's eyes widened. She blushed as red as a tomato. An over ripped one. She smiled for she was so happy._

"_Sure. I'm as free as an eagle." She laughed softly while blushing. _

"_YES! YES! YES!!" _

_Shinichi shouted as if it were the happiest day of his entire life. He jumped and laughed. He was so happy. _

"_Score!"_

"_Shi...Shin…Shinichi? Why do you sound overjoyed?" She asked gently._

"_Why shouldn't I be? I'm going out with the prettiest, sweetest and smartest girl in the world!"_

"_But…Shinichi, we've been fiancées for five months now! So, what are you so excited about? We go to movies, restaurants and amusement parks together almost every day. We are always together. So, what's so different about it this time?" She wondered with raised eyebrows. _

_Yet, upon hearing Shinichi tell her all those compliments, her face had shades of red. _

"_Yeah. It has been five months now, but, until now; you are still blushing on our every date!"_

"_Well……" She blushed more. As in, she had a super hyper blush!! So red! Garnet red!!_

"_Oh…okay. Bye. I still have to eat dinner, kay? Sleep well, my darling. I love you so much, my sweetie." _

_She blushed when he called her 'darling and 'her sweetie'._

"_Oh…okay. I love you, too, Shinichi." She smiled while she was in love. Blush…Blush…Blush…_

"_Just Shinichi?" He asked, disappointed._

"_Yeah. Why?" She wondered._

"_You won't call me, darling, or honey? Uh…how disappointing for me. How many times do I have to tell you to call me sweetheart or sweetie? Until now, you're still calling me simply Shinichi? Jeez." He sounded sad._

"_But…" She sounded guilty. "Are you mad at me?" She almost got a little teary. _

"_No. I'm not mad, Shiho- chan, my dear. I could never get mad at you." He said sweetly._

"_Oh…" She did get teary. She was so touch. She got too sensitive._

"_Are you crying? What did I say?" He asked worriedly. _

"_I was just deeply touched………" She said while wiping her tears. She blushed. "………my love." _

"_Aw…darling…" He said _

"_Good night, I love you, sweetheart." She blushed._

"_Sweet dreams, my love." He said sweetly._

"_Okay, bye." She said softly while smiling._

"_Kay! Bye my dear Shiho- chan!" He said gently._

"_Bye!" Shiho finally said._

_They finally both put down the phone._

A/N: Oh my goodness!! Whoa!! That was VERY sappy, wasn't it? Sorry about that! I don't usually write these kinds of romantic romance stuff, you know! I just suddenly felt writing it. I don't know why. I must be crazy! Ahhh!! Joke! Hehe. Anywayz, just tell me what you think in your review, kay?

--

**Chapter 2:**

This is where the main story starts ya'll. Enjoy!

**MAIN STORY**

7:30 pm………………………………

Shinichi drove to Shiho's mini apartment. He went upstairs and was about to press the doorbell when………………

"Oh, I forgot something." He gasped.

He sprayed himself some men's perfume and combed his hair. He neatened his jacket and fixed his neck tie. He got some hair gel and put some in his hair to make his hair strands straight and shiny. Even though they have been dating for millions of times already, both still want to present the best for each other and both of them are still conscious about their looks and about how they smell or act. They are still nervous up until now. They never take a date for granted. They always make their every date romantic.

Shinichi gasped nervously.

"Huh. Why am I always so nervous? My heart now is beating so fast."

He then took something out from his right pant pocket.

It was a small red box……………………………

"This is the day……………………that I will have the courage to ask her……………………………"

Shinichi murmured to himself while smiling.

He continued smiling and kissed the tiny red box.

"I wish that you are ready to accept me now, Shiho-chan, my dearest."

He kept the box in his pocket.

He sweats a little and bit his lip.

"Here goes." He murmured nervously.

He finally pressed the doorbell.

Ding dong……… Ding dong……… Ding dong……… Ding dong……… Ding dong……… Ding dong………

"Coming!" Shiho exclaimed happily while blushing.

Shiho got her small cute bag and was about to leave her apartment happily when she gasped.

"Oh, I forgot something."

With her high heels, she ran towards her room again and got a fragrant perfume from her drawer and sprayed herself all over with the sweet raspberry smell that she loved. She sprayed herself some sweet smelling strawberry cologne, too.

Ding dong…………

"Coming!" Shiho called out.

She quickly shut the door and ran towards the main door. She opened the door and gasped.

"I'm so sorry Shinichi, making you wait for so long like that. I'm so sorry."

Shiho apologized to her boyfriend that looked very handsome while she looked very pretty.

Shinichi caught the smell of her fragrant cologne and perfume, her very attractive dress, her angelic face, her unforgettable smile, her elegance, her stunning azure blue eyes, her sweetness, her extremely beautiful golden brown hair as soon as she faced him. She was indeed the perfect girl. She was so beautiful from head to toe. But…she didn't wear any jewelry except her watch because she wasn't really a materialistic person and, Shinichi really liked that about her.

She wore shiny glass shoes, just like the elegant Cinderella. She wore light carnation pink turtle neck, sleeveless gown. She wore a cute sky blue belt. Her dress was really…OH WOW!! Very nice!! I can actually picture what they wear in mind and I could draw it. Oh well. If only all of you can see. Just trust me; she's so so so so so so so much beautiful. Her dress was glittering and it was a CONSERVATIVE dress, I may add. The dress was about……um……about knee level. But, promise, I assure you that she IS really beautiful in that.

Shiho caught site of the very handsome Shinichi as soon as her eyes met his. His smile is so gentle. His shoes are as neat as always. It was polished, perfumed and waxed just a while ago! Imagine THAT!! His hair is well combed and he had the most fragrant perfume and cologne. His necktie, jacket, polo shirt and pants were all well- ironed. He wore a golden watch from Rolex. Hehe. He was very perfect, too perfect for that matter. He was truly the perfect person. And, he was so kind, gentle and smart as well!!

He was wearing a navy blue jacket, a carnation pink and orange stripped polo shirt. He wore shiny black shoes. He wore a light green necktie. He wore navy blue pants as well.

A/N: I had a slightly hard time thinking of these adjectives, sort of, I got confused on the clothes description part. But, I ended up with using easy adjectives. Oh well. I had to ask my mom to be sure. Oh, and honestly, I'm not THAT sure of the difference between cologne and perfume. I think perfume has a stronger smell?? I don't know. Poor Shinichi, he had scrubbed his shoes for two hours, too! Okay…maybe I was just slightly exaggerating. Hehe.

He sighed happily.

"No, no. It's alright."

He fondled her head like a child. He complimented her as he smiled.

"Ahhh………Shiho- chan, my love, you are always so fragrant. I love the smell of raspberry. And…ahh…your cologne!! It's so……ahhhh……ahhh……Oh, and your beautiful golden blonde hair, it's so smooth and soft, and your dress, WOW!! Ahh…you're extremely beautiful, your smile is so sweet. I'm really glad that you changed your cold personality of yours before because you should smile more. When you smile, it's a very pretty site. And, you're so sweet!! You're dress is really awesome!!"

A/N: Sorry if it's not my best work. You see, I just came home from a trip so I'm sort of sleepy and tired so I don't have the energy to type and think much.

Shinichi continued taking deep inhales and exhales near Shiho.

"You are always so fragrant, Shiho. Ahhhhhh……………I love your smell." Shinichi smiled.

He couldn't stop himself from smelling her non- stop.

"You are always perfect!" He gasped happily. "You're so smart, gentle, fragrant and pretty."

"Thanks."

Shiho smiled while blushing very much.

"You're also the same. You look very handsome tonight and always. You're so dashing and attractive. I love your suit. It fits you well. Although, I don't think that I've never seen you wearing that before. You smell great. Is that the smell of sweet apple perfume and mint cologne? It smells great. Your perfume and cologne is very hypnotizing. Ahhhh……it smells so sweet."

"Really, gee, thanks."

Shinichi laughed while slightly hiding his blush, scratching his head.

"That's because Ran gave it as a birthday present recently while you gave me the whole set of Arthur Conan Doyle's books that I love reading everyday! She reminded me to wear this on our 'special date' today."

"Oh? How thoughtful of Ran-neesan! Ran's really an expert in picking clothes that suit you! Good thing that they were able to fit. Ah…I remember now! I now remember that Ran gave you your birthday present but then she and you won't tell me what it was. Was this supposed to be a surprise for me?"

She questioned curiously.

A/N: Shiho here, upon hearing that Shinichi was given a birthday gift from Ran is 100 absolutely NOT jealous of her because she's Ran's friend and she knows that Shinichi and Ran are close childhood friends. Understand? Okay. Just making sure that you wouldn't misunderstand this part.

"Actually, yeah. She told me to wait for this day first before wearing this with you on this 'special night' of ours today."

Shinichi laughed and admitted.

"Special?" Shiho asked suspiciously, raising a brow.

Shinichi giggled.

"You'll find out later."

"W…Where are we going, Shinichi?"

Shiho asked while shades of red crept on her cheeks.

"Just follow me." He laughed. "Don't ask so many questions."

"K…Kay." She stammered a little and smiled at him.

Shiho closed and locked the door.

"Let's go." Shinichi called happily.

"Y…Yeah." She stammered again and blushed while smiling, catching up with him.

Shinichi smiled back at her and pulled her hand then embraced her while walking.

Shiho blushed and smiled gently at him after feeling his hand embrace her.

Shiho leaned on Shinichi's shoulder while Shinichi's arm was embracing her. They walked together tenderly, holding hands, like a true couple.

A/N: Okay. Now, honestly, at this point, for some reason, I'm gonna throw up! Because of the sappiness, maybe? Even I am the one who wrote this, I'm very disgusted so I don't mind if you also are. Hehe. That's the truth. I'm not used to writing the hugging sweet romantic stuff like this! I just HAD to try a different genre!

This is me complaining and regretting. But, to be a good author, I have to be well-rounded! Whaa!! Well, I guess there is no turning back now, is there? I guess, NOT. I've got to continue writing and finish this delayed story for once and for all no matter how disgusted I am feeling now. It WILL be a good ending, I think? Not yet assuring. Read and find out coz I'm sure to complete this no matter what! I'll sacrifice my life if needed, JOKES! I'm not THAT desperate!

**Chapter 3:**

"W…Where are we going?" Shiho asked softly while looking up at him.

"Don't worry. We're almost there." Shinichi answered, leading the way.

Shinichi suddenly embraced her tightly. He lifted her whole body up and threw her to his arms, his left hand, carrying her shoulder, while, his right hand was lifting her legs.

She was surprised when Shinichi suddenly did that.

A/N: Oh my goodness!!- My comment. Hope you understood that part- Shinichi carried Shiho!! Can you imagine it now?? I hope you can coz' describing this part is real tough. Sorry if A/N keeps on popping out. It makes me more relaxed that I can express how I feel while I write this story. Please bear with me. I'm a weird author, aren't I?

Shiho extremely blushed when all the people walking in the street saw THAT.

"Wh...What are you doing? I can walk! Please, put me down!" Shiho pleaded, blushing.

"You're really light, you know, as light as a feather. You SHOULD eat more." He grinned.

"But…" Shiho was struggling. She forced him to put her down but then he wouldn't.

She was trying to remove Shinichi's grip of her but it was too tight.

"Please…this is embarrassing!! Please…put me down!!" Shiho begged. "I'm not a cripple!"

"Shiho-chan. You're wearing high heels and I know that it's painful to walk with heels for a long time. Ran told me that. And so, I'm carrying you so that you don't have to walk anymore. And besides, don't married couples do that when they go out of the church? The husband carries the wife like this, right?"

Shinichi smiled.

She kept quiet after that, still blushing terribly.

"Married couple? I wish." Shiho whispered to herself while thinking.

She just tried to close her eyes and leaned her head against his chest and smiled.

"You're so sweet." She said softly while smiling weakly. "Thanks."

Shinichi ran fast while carefully carrying little Shiho in his arms. She was so light that he could carry her for an eternity. He didn't have any problem at all. He liked carrying her. She was like a cute little child. She was not heavy at all, absolutely like a feather. Of course, he had to handle her with care or they both might hit a post or the wall!! Haha. Lol.

He was running fast with Shiho in his arms that the wind blew quite strong.

"H…Hey. Please, don't run!" Shiho ordered.

"Huh? Why? We're almost there. Are you dizzy or something? Are you not feeling well?"

Shinichi asked in concern.

**Pedestrian people's Point Of View**

Everyone in the pedestrian looked at the sweet yet unusual couple.

Pedestrian person number one said.

"Oh my! What a couple. It's very rare for a man to carry a woman no matter how much he loves her. That boy must really love her more than himself and that girl must really be loveable, huh? WOW! Look at them go! That's a lovely relationship!!"

Pedestrian person number two added.

"Yeah! Look what passion!! What romance!! What love they have for each other!! Wow!!"

Pedestrian person number three commented.

"Hey. I don't even do that to my cute girlfriend although she wants me to do that. That girl doesn't seem to like that at all. She's a total opposite from my over clingy girlfriend that sometimes gets annoying. I bet that the girl over there never complains, never is annoying and is not too attached to boys! I like that kind of girl much better. That boy is so lucky to have that beautiful angel in his arms! Ahh…… how romantic!"

Pedestrian person number four told them.

"They have such deep passion!! They are so romantic!! Can you imagine a boy actually carrying a pretty girl on the street?? I thought that those sappy scenes only exist in movies and TV!! I can't believe this! They are so romantic!! I wish I was that girl……ahhh………being carried by a boy who I love…ahhh……That girl's so lucky!"

"It's not THAT, Shinichi!!" Shiho screeched.

"Then, what is it?" Shinichi asked.

"You're running so fast that the cold wind is blowing!! My skirt might fly!! Walk slowly or I'll let myself fall down! This is humiliating!!"

Shiho explained.

"Yikes! Oh…um…a…e…okay." Shinichi stammered. "S…Sorry. By the way, we're almost there."

Shinichi walked slowly.

"It's okay……" Shiho smiled then blush. "…although I feel shy and kind of uncomfortable now."

"_You better get used to me carrying you because that's what I'll do when we get married at a huge church, Shiho, my love."_

_Shinichi thought to himself while smiling._

Shinichi smiled when he finally reached their destination.

"We're here." Shinichi stated while smiling.

Shinichi put her down and Shiho fixed her skirt.

"Is this where we will eat? This place looks expensive. This is where your parents proposed, right? And this is where you planned to propose to Ran, too, right?"

Shiho asked.

"Yeah. My mom was twenty years old when my dad proposed to her. So, last time, when you gave me the temporary antidote when we were still kids, I took the opportunity of bringing her here in this elegant skyscraper restaurant and I was about to propose to her when a murder took place. So, I left her and went solving the case. And, after I solved the case, I felt extreme pain then I went to the bathroom, remember? You came to me at that time and told me that 24 hours was up and I'd turn to little Conan again. And so, I wasn't able to profess my love to her. If it weren't for the case, I wouldn't have been with you and Ran wouldn't have loved Saguru. This restaurant gives back memories. This was where Heiji and Kazuha had their first real date, too. And now, we're having our special date here."

Shinichi explained then smiled.

"Wow! What a historical place for us! And you know Shinichi; I think you are really slow in things like confessing your love. It took you to stammer at me for long hours before you confessed your love for me before. And, last time, you were also pretty slow in proposing to Ran-chan. You were still talking to her about detective stories, weren't you?" Shiho laughed.

He caressed her head while combing her soft and fragrant hair then, Shiho blushed.

"You know me well. Yeah. You're right. I AM slow in those kinds of things. It's just that I get so nervous. At least girls don't need to propose. It's the man who proposes, you know. You girls are lucky that you don't have to undergo so much nervousness."

Shinichi laughed.

"Hey. You're wrong, you know that. We girls really get uncomfortable and fast heartbeats when their boyfriends do things to her."

Shiho admitted.

"What things?" Shinichi wondered.

Shiho suddenly blushed.

"Well, we blush red when…hugging. Embracing……"

Shiho blushed while enumerating.

"Um…we really shiver when they kiss us on the cheeks…on…on the lips, when they hold their hand. And, we really feel weak when they carry us…when they caress our hair."

Shinichi smirked.

"You mean, like this?" Shinichi asked.

Shinichi suddenly pulled her to a tight embrace. He pulled her cheek closer to him.

Shiho looked at him and blushed heavily, biting her lip.

"Shinichi? What are you…………………"

Shinichi smiled and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. He embraced her tighter. Shinichi could feel her heartbeat beat faster and faster the more he squeezes her. He realizes her shivering slightly, too. Her hands were gently pushing away his arms that were wrapped around her waist.

Shiho's eyes widened then she suddenly felt frail in his arms, still blushing. She couldn't speak for his lips were pressing hers.

A/N: I now feel like vomiting, actually. For now, I have no interest in these kinds of stuff. But, I might learn to like this sort of genre someday. I think that I'm starting to. Tell me if you like my writing style or do I have to change it. I'm not a romance-lover, you see. If you are, then, please don't think that I'm weird. I don't like these scenes, honestly, but, I've got to learn to write them so that I will learn how to write all genres.

Shinichi let go of her. Both gasped.

"I…uh…Shinichi…I…" Shiho stammered.

It was clearly seen in her that she was shocked. Her cheeks glowed crimson red. She was frozen, she couldn't move. She was shivering from head to toe. She just stood there, her eyes directly meeting his.

Shinichi embraced her again and pressed her head to lean on his shoulder.

"I love you so much, my Shiho-chan." He smiled while caressing her hair.

"Oh…Shinichi." She whispered softly while looking up at him, smiling.

All the people in the street looked at the cute couple. The romantic young man and the shy young lady are having a romantic scene right on the street side. All of the people were touched when they saw the two.

"So, let's go, my sweet." He smiled while he won't let go of her.

"Mmm…" Shiho smiled while blushing under his gentle embrace.

**Chapter 4:**

They walked together inside the elegant restaurant.

They entered the golden elevator that screamed 'rich and expensive'.

Shinichi pressed the button '18th floor'. No one was in the elevator except them. That building was really high, up until 23 stories!! It's almost made in pure glass so that when the people dine at night inside, they could see the nice view of Japan in the dark. They could see lights like Las Vegas and they could see very tall buildings and long roads and tall trees. The people could enjoy the beautiful scenery of this futuristic country.

"Um…sweetheart?" Shiho asked.

"What is it, my dear?" Shinichi asked.

"Isn't this restaurant too expensive?" Shiho asked again.

"Yeah. Very expensive." Was his reply. He laughed.

"Are you sure that we will eat here? I mean, it's okay if we just eat somewhere else much cheaper. I don't mind. I think the prices here are scary." Shiho suggested.

"No. No. I want the best for you. And besides, this is our special date. Plus, I brought my dad's credit card anyway."

Shinichi laughed.

"What? Are you sure that your dad is okay with this?" Shiho asked.

"Affirmative! I told him about our special date and he was the one who told me to use up his credit card. I also used my dad's credit card when I went on that date with Ran two years ago, you know."

Shinichi said. He tapped her head.

"Don't worry."

"Oh, Shinichi. You're taking advantage of your poor dad! You already did it and now you are doing it again? Unbelievable!"

Shiho told him worriedly.

"_I better order the cheapest food later. I might just order a piece of bread or anything cheap. I'm not finishing his dad's credit card! I'm going to choose the ones with reasonable prices."_

_Shiho told herself._

"Stop complaining."

Shinichi laughed.

"It's okay with my dad. He earns millions in the States by selling his best selling novels."

"I know that! But still, you can't just use it all up!"

Shiho insisted.

"You've got to give importance to money, you know. It's not even yours."

"Okay. But, just this once? This particular date needs to be special, you see." Shinichi explained.

"Fine."

Shiho replied.

"But, you're really wasting money, you know! I don't mind eating street food."

"I want the best for you." Shinichi smiled while tapping her back.

Shiho blushed and smiled at him.

They reached the 18th floor.

"We're here." Shinichi pointed out.

"Mmm……" She smiled.

They walked towards the waiter who was standing outside the restaurant room, waiting for customers.

"Table for two, please." Shinichi told kindly to the waiter while still not letting go of Shiho.

The waiter opened the huge door with golden handles for them.

In were several huge chandeliers with shimmering gold, silver and glass diamond stones hanging from them. The flooring was covered with a sparkling clean red carpet with gold colors on the side. There were several round tables with clean white tablecloths with chairs made of pure gold with shining silver designs on the middle. On those several tables were several couples with extravagant clothes eating and chatting together as the aura of pure romance filled the air. They all looked very wealthy. There were musicians and pianists there playing romantic tunes, too. There were glass walls as well wherein you can get a glimpse of Japan's marvelous night scenery with several tall and slim skyscraper buildings. The place really screamed 'SUPER LUXURIOUS'! It was crystal clear that only ostentatious and flamboyant persons were the only ones that could afford such a lavish dining experience! Not to mention, GREATEST FOOD IN JAPAN!!

"Wow! This is a luxury! Wow!"

Shiho gasped, not believing that she could even be in such magnificence.

"Yup! Ain't this place beautiful?" Shinichi asked grinning, a little arrogant- like.

"Yeah! This is a place that I could never have dreamed of!"

Shiho gasped.

"Thank you, Shinichi."

Shinichi smiled.

Shiho was still stunned though, because of the expensive looking restaurant. She still kept on pinching herself, wondering if this was a dream. If it was a dream, she would never want to wake up ever again! She really opened her eyes wide, trying to see and remember every detail of this awesome place. Her mouth was still left wide open, gaping still while her eyes shimmered in amazement.

"It's this way, please, young lad and young lady." The waiter showed them to their seat.

The couple smiled and followed the waiter.

They reached their seat and it was right beside the glass wall. The view up there was amazing!

"Sugoi!" Shiho gasped.

"Suke ah!! Suke!" Shinichi chirped.

A/N: 'Suke' means amazing and 'Sugoi' means wonderful in Japanese.

The atmosphere there was truly very romantic!!

"Please enjoy your stay." The waiter said.

Like a gentleman, Shinichi pulled a chair for Shiho then he also pulled himself a chair to sit.

The waiter served them the menu. There were five sides. One side was the 'Soup'. Another had 'Drinks'. The side of that were the 'Dessert' and the 'Appetizer'. The other side which was the biggest of all was the 'Main Course'.

"What will you two have, young lad?" The waiter asked kindly.

"Um………I know! I'll have um…let's see now………uh……I'll have fried crab. Mmmm………fried chicken, deep fried beaded salmon fillet………um………"

Shinichi was interrupted when Shiho called his attention, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey. Um……don't you think that those are too much for the both of us?"

Shiho asked.

"Those are really expensive, you know!"

"Absolutely not!"

Shinichi assured her while laughing.

"The things that I am ordering right now are not for the both of us yet. They are only for me. You will order your own feast later."

"WHAT?? That's too much! You can't finish that! That's too luxurious!"

Shiho told him worriedly.

"Your dad might get mad at me."

"No. Don't worry, Shiho-chan, dear. These are gourmet food so of course it's expensive. It's worth it! I want the best for you, my sweet."

Shinichi told her.

"But…" Shiho interrupted.

"It's okay. Really. This is not fast food. These are gourmet foods that we're talking about."

He smiled at her while tapping her softly on the head.

"Well, if you're sure." Shiho whispered.

"Of course it's okay!" Shinichi laughed.

Shinichi turned to the waiter.

"Okay. Let's continue."

Shinichi laughed.

"WHAT?! THERE ARE MORE!! OH MY GOODNESS!!" She yelled in disbelief.

Shinichi just giggled upon seeing her cute, shock expression.

"Um…I will also be having a bowl of fried garlic rice! Um……fried meatballs!! Ah…let's not forget the big bowl of hot ramen! Um………and steamed lobster!!"

Shinichi enumerated.

The waiter wrote down in his notebook every delicious food that he mentioned.

"_He almost ordered the whole menu! That lad sure can eat! He ordered so much! Wow!"_

_The waiter thought to himself._

"Will that be all?" The waiter asked.

"No. No. I'm not yet done." Shinichi laughed.

"WHAT??" Shiho asked, surprised. "You might get as fat as a pig!!"

"Oh my!!"

The waiter gasped, almost dropping his notebook and pen in surprise.

"You have got to be kidding, sir!!"

"No. No. I'm not kidding. And don't worry, Shiho, my dear. I won't get fat because I exercise everyday even though I eat a lot!"

Shinichi laughed upon hearing their shocked expression.

"Do you always eat this many?" Shiho asked.

"Since the day I was born." Shinichi replied.

"But, then, why in our other dates?" Shiho asked.

"Ahhh! That's because at those times, I DIDN'T have my dad's credit card!"

Shinichi laughed.

"I'm not surprised."

Shiho murmured sarcastically while cupping her chin. She yelled.

"You ARE taking advantage of your dad!"

The waiter simply laughed and told them.

"You two are such a sweet and cute couple."

Both blushed heavily when redness crept on their cheeks.

"Well, sort of. When I have the chance, why not?"

Shinichi laughed.

"Oh, Shinichi." Shiho sighed while scratching her head.

"I give him some of the money I earn from being a detective anyway."

"Oh my! You're Kudo Shinichi, the famous kokusei tantei!! It's an honor meeting you!!"

The waiter yelled while bowing at Shinichi.

"I'm such a big fan of yours!"

"Thank you." Shinichi smiled.

"You know, Shinichi, you are a very lucky young man! You are rich! You have famous and successful parents! You have lots of friends and your best friend is the daughter of the 'Sleeping Kogoro', too. You are very famous! You are handsome and highly intelligent with the IQ of 180!! And now………"

The waiter praised him but was not yet done until Shinichi continued for him.

"……and now, I have a very beautiful and sweet fiancée? Is that what you were going to say?"

Shinichi asked while laughing when Shiho blushed.

"Exactly!" The waiter yelled merrily.

"H…Hey! I'm not beautiful!" Shiho stammered while blushing. Shiho slightly hit Shinichi's foot.

"You have to be kidding, miss. You are very pretty and Shinichi's very lucky to have you!"

The waiter praised again.

"You are too humble."

"That's right, Shiho! You are the most beautiful girl in my life!! You're so smart and shy, too!!"

Shinichi praised Shiho.

Shiho just looked down and bit her lip, still blushing heavily.

"I'm not." She whispered.

"You are." Shinichi and the waiter cheered together.

"Oh…um…anyway, what were you going to add in your order?"

The waiter asked politely.

"Everything's fine with the main course. Now, I'll get to the soups. I think I will simply have Creamy Macaroni Soup Special, sir."

He answered.

"Okay then. Anything else?" The waiter asked.

"What?? Shinichi!! You can't just say 'simply'!! That's the most expensive soup of all!!"

Shiho screeched.

The waiter and Shinichi just laughed and Shiho blushed.

"You two are really cute together!" The waiter praised again and laughed.

"No, Shiho-chan. It's not the most expensive soup! It is just the fifth most expensive soup out of 20 soups!"

Shinichi laughed.

"Yeah. I know that but why can't you get the cheapest soup instead?" Shiho asked.

"The cheapest soup that costs only 150 yen?"

Shinichi laughed.

"You have got to be kidding! There is no way that I'm going to eat Cold Shrimp Soup!! Yuck!!"

"Yeah. Only one out of ten customers orders THAT soup everyday! It's disgusting indeed! The taste is rather sickening, you see. Even I don't like the taste! I don't know why some people even bother bearing with it! I don't know why the cook even put that soup in the menu!"

The waiter explained.

Shinichi and Shiho just laughed together.

"Anyway, what else, sir?" The waiter asked.

"Um…for the drinks, I'll have that sweet mango juice." He answered.

"Why can't you choose water instead? At least that's free!" Shiho insisted again.

Both of them just laughed.

"Taku." Shiho muttered under her breath. "I just want him to conserve money."

"_He should spend a lot when he's going to propose to me, or if we are on our honeymoon or marriage. But, if it's just the same ordinary dinner date, it doesn't have to be THIS expensive!! It's not like he's gonna propose to me later or anything, right?"_

_Shiho thought._

"_I bet getting married is not even in Shinichi's little mind yet. I don't think that it's still not yet in his plans. Oh well. I hope he'll ask me someday. I really love him and I want to be with him forever."_

"And, for the appetizer, I'll be having that spaghetti with deep fried scrambled eggs on top."

Shinichi ordered to the waiter.

"That was surely a great choice, sir. Will that be all?" The waiter asked.

_This boy can eat!" The waiter thought._

"Um…lastly, for the dessert, I'll be having a slice of mango cake, a slice of watermelon and a strawberry flavored sundae ice cream."

Shinichi told him.

"Oh let's not forget the mocha milkshake with chocolate sprinkles and vanilla syrup on top!"

"So, is that all, sir?" The waiter asked while scribbling letters in his pad with his pen.

"Yes. That will be all." Shinichi laughed.

The waiter bowed and said to him.

"You're orders shall be served momentarily, sir."

"_This boy is surely extreme!" The waiter thought while laughing deep inside. _

He smiled and turned Shiho.

"And, what will you be having, miss?"

"Um…a…I'll just be having one medium sized bowl of ramen with deep fried fish tempura for the main course, sir."

Shiho answered and smiled at the waiter.

"What? That's so few, my dear."

Shinichi told her.

"Don't be shy. Please, order some more."

"No, thanks. I can't possibly order more than that. My order already costs 1 478 yen. I can't ask for more."

Shiho smiled shyly.

"Shiho-chan, you must eat more." Shinichi encouraged.

After all the "forcing to let her eat more" conversation, Shinichi was so persuasive that he was able to convince her to order more. That's because he had to, it was their "special date" after all. I bet all you people know what exactly the "special date" was after all the clues I have placed in here. Haha.

Shiho and Shinichi both looked out the glass window and saw the 200 stories high buildings of the modernized Japan, the shining lights from the lamp posts in romantic parks, the several car lights drifting fast on the flyovers and sky high bridges. The view was simply breathtaking and the gleaming lights of the dark city which stood out from Japan's scenery reflected on the pupils of their eyes. They cupped their chin with their palm while enjoying the landscape outside. Their eyes were glistening as they faced each other and smiled. Shinichi caught her smooth hand and looked at her.

"I love you very much." He expresses with sincere eyes.

"Same here, Shinichi." She gasped while smiling.

After a 30 minutes………………………………………………………

"I am so sorry, sir, ma'am, for having you wait for so long."

The waiter apologized.

"Your orders are here."

"No. No. It's okay. Thanks! They look scrumptious!!" Shinichi laughed.

"They are." The waiter assured.

"We understand that the chefs had to cook so much that he can't finish it right away."

Shiho smiled.

"Thank you for the food."

"You're welcomed, ma'am, sir. Enjoy. Bon appetite."

The waiter giggled as he left the site.

"Well, let's eat!" Shinichi exclaimed. "Smells mouth watering!"

"Mmmm………" Shiho inhaled the fragrance of the food while grinning. "Yup! I'll eat! Delicious!"

Shiho and Shinichi both took their chopsticks and split them into two. Shinichi started eating his deep fried salmon, dipping it in mayonnaise while Shiho bit a huge piece of her deep fried tempura, dipping in Japanese soy sauce with ginger.

A/N: I am imagining! I'm hungry all of a sudden! These are all my favorite foods actually!! Hehe. Right now I am eating a Japanese cheese flavored rice cracker. Yum.

"Yummy!!"

Both exclaimed as they ate faster and faster!

Shinichi fed Shiho with a chopstick while Shiho did just the same, feed Shinichi. Both were feeding each other romantically.

The salmon was so irresistible with its super tender meat and the tempura was so crunchy and juicy. The aroma that tickled their nose and the juicy and soft meat with hot tasty soups were responsible of making them to desire to eat more and faster! They couldn't control their mouths from chewing, even Shiho! It was the most delicious meal of their lives. From ramen to tempura to fried chicken to fried rice to soups to appetizers to cold cuts up until the dessert, everything was highly appetizing. Everything was 100 perfect! Great taste and great amount of protein for the body, too! There were no leftovers! The plates were ever licked! The gourmet food was SO palatable that they almost ate the plates!! Now, that was only an exaggeration. I just like to emphasize that the food was PURE HEAVEN!!

An hour and a half later……………………………

They were nearly done eating.

"Check, please." Shinichi kindly called out while snapping his fingers.

The same waiter came over and gave him the bill.

"Here you go."

The waiter cheerfully handed out.

"You two sure can eat and sure can spend!" He laughed again.

"15 876 Yen? Oh my!"

Shiho gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Can you really pay all this! This price is outrageous!"

"Don't fret my dearest. I have 500 000 Yen here in my wallet and have 650 000 Yen in my father's credit card. And 379 000 Yen in my check here. So um……all in all I have…………"

He was thinking before he grinned.

"1 529 000 Yen! See, I have more than enough!"

"What! Oh my! You have got to be kidding me!!"

Shiho yelled.

"You've got loads of cash in there!"

"I'm not kidding." Shinichi laughed.

"So, then, don't mind me asking, but, if you had so much cash, why didn't we take a taxicab? Why did you rather walk than pay for a luxurious ride?"

Shiho questioned curiously.

"Shiho-chan, that's because it is much more romantic to walk as a couple in this chilly weather during nighttime when the moon is out than to just simply ride. That wouldn't have the aura of love."

He explained.

"Aura of love?" Shiho asked.

Shinichi nodded.

"1 529 000 Yen and if the bill is 15 876 Yen, then, I'll have a change of……………"

"1 513 124 Yen!" Shiho answered.

"That's right! We both are good in mental math, aren't we?"

Shinichi pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Shiho laughed.

"But, I'll just simply use my father's credit card." He said.

Shinichi charged his father's credit card to the waiter.

"Charge it, please." He said to the waiter, handing out his golden platinum credit card.

The waiter took it and was going towards the cashier to hand out the credit card.

Shinichi waited for his credit card back and the receipt.

"Shinichi, you've got loads of cash, why don't you use yours? Why do you still use your father's credit card, huh?"

Shiho asked.

"Oh, that's because the cash is my mother's cash." Shinichi laughed.

"What?! Then, all your money now are from your parents?!"

Shiho asked in disbelief, outraged.

"No, of course not. The check is mine." He told her.

Shiho just scratched her head.

"Good thing your parents are willing to give you their money."

Shiho said.

"They are very kind."

"Yup. They sure are. And I lend them my cash sometimes, too, you know."

He said.

"Well, then, just curious, where is YOUR cash right now?" She queried.

"Well, you see, many times already had Kaito Kid save me from sticky situations."

He started explaining.

"So? What's the connection?" She asked him.

"Well, he said that I owed him a favor."

"What favor?"

"Well, he is going to propose to Nakamori Aoko, his girl friend, today. And, he said that he needed cash badly to bring her to an expensive place to date. And so I was forced to cough up all my cash yesterday. However, he promised to pay me back anyhow."

He explained.

"I see!" Shiho giggled. "How cute!"

Shinichi smiled.

"Then, if the credit card contains 650 000 Yen and the bill cost 15 876 Yen………"

Shinichi and Shiho both calculated in their head.

"634 124 Yen!!" Both shouted.

"We are SO GOOD in math!" Shiho said, a little haughtily.

"Yeah! We ARE good!!" Shinichi agreed.

A/N: I cannot do mental math in real life. I calculated all these answers in the calculator. These answers are not just random numbers, they are real answers. But, I haven't double-checked them yet, so, I'm not sure if it is 100 accurate. If you want to see, just grab a calculator and see for yourself. Incase it is wrong, please tell me. Thanks!

The jolly waiter went back to them. He handed the credit card out to Shinichi and gave them the very long receipt with huge numbers written on it for they ordered almost the whole menu!

"Thank you for dining with us, sir. Please come again." The waiter said, bowed, and then left.

Shinichi folded the receipt and put it in his wallet while he placed his father's semi-used credit card in his other pocket.

"Shinichi, thanks for this great evening. I really enjoyed today." Shiho thanked him.

"No problem." He smiled while fondling her hair.

"So, shall we go?" Shiho asked while standing up from her chair.

"Wait. There is something……there is something that I'd like to ask you." Shinichi stammered.

He held her hand while looking at her right in the eyes. He blushed.

"Huh? What is it, Shinichi?" Shiho asked, confused, not having any idea of what was going on.

Oh, man! For a scientist and a genius, Shiho sure is ignorant and dumb for not even having a clue of what he was up to. She remained in her seat.

Shinichi suddenly knelt down the red carpeted floor. He took out a small red box from his pocket.

"Will you………"

He slowly opened it while showing to her directly.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh…Shinichi…"

She gasped. She placed her palm over her mouth, still shocked.

"Will you………"

Shiho was turning redder and redder now; she showed the reddest color she could ever project from her cheeks. Her eyes were extremely wide now, eyes shimmering with tears.

She eyed inside the box a beautiful golden ring with a shiny sapphire jewelry on top of it. On the sides of the golden ring was a carving of Shiho's name in Japanese. That ring was truly the most expensive one she could ever see. Her eyes were spellbound upon seeing the beauty and the marvel of the ring he was holding up to her.

"Will you…" He paused for a moment. "……marry me?"

"Oh my God! Shinichi!! I thought you'd never ask!!"

Shiho was crying now. She was overjoyed.

"Of course, without a doubt I'll marry you!! I love you so very much!!"

Shinichi made a wide happy smile while holding her cheeks.

"Oh…Shiho, my dear!" He expressed while looking directly at the whirlpools of her eyes.

"There is nothing that can make me happier than this, Shinichi!!" She screamed while smiling.

She leaped over him and embraced him as tears fell. He embraced her back. Both embraced each other tightly. Both enjoyed each one's presence.

Shinichi gently got Shiho's hands while fitting the ring on her ring finger. It was white and slender. Her fingers were so delicate and fragile.

"The ring fits you perfectly." Shinichi told her with a smile.

"It does!" Shiho agreed. She gave off a radiant smile which mixed with the sheer beauty of her eyes which truly made her the most ravishingly pretty girl anyone has ever seen.

"I am so lucky to have you." Shinichi smiled.

"Same here." She responded.

"I love you so much." She told him.

"Me too." He laughed when he gave a small kiss on her cheek.

She smiled radiantly while the strands of her strawberry blonde hair flew sideways.

**The End**

Started: 11: 15 pm Thursday May 10, 2007

Finished: 3:18 pm Thursday November 1, 2007

Finalized: 3:31 pm Thursday November 1, 2007


End file.
